


Особенности породы

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но у моего во всех отношениях достойного господина абсолютно отсутствует чувство подозрительности.
Kudos: 5





	Особенности породы

Как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, но у моего во всех отношениях достойного господина абсолютно отсутствует чувство подозрительности. Он наивен, словно молодой оленёнок, и наивность его распространяется на все жизненные сферы, в том числе и на сферу наших с ним взаимоотношений. Признаюсь, такое безграничное простодушие искренне удивляет и даже поражает — в наше время нечасто встретишь нечто подобное. Тем не менее, причислять этот феномен к числу положительных я бы не стал, поскольку в большинстве случаев он приносит одни лишь проблемы.  
  
Я склонен думать, что главной причиной наблюдаемого мной бесхитростного подхода к существованию является неправильное воспитание. Старшие родственницы мистера Вустера, в своё время взявшие его под опеку, не смогли (или не захотели) привить племяннику основы критического мышления. Ограждая воспитанника от насущных проблем, они лишили его возможности видеть мир таким, какой он есть. Если говорить другими словами — они лишили его необходимого опыта, а значит, и взросления. Мой наниматель до сих пор искренне считает, что из всех неприятностей можно выйти, сверкнув обворожительной улыбкой, и не представляет, какими путями иной раз решаются людские проблемы. К сожалению, он многое принимает за чистую монету.  
  
Возможно, я ошибаюсь, и критическое мышление, как скрытая от всех способность, всё же прячется в глухих закромах его чрезвычайно приятного характера, но тогда позволю себе предположить, что она находится в зачаточном состоянии, поскольку только таким образом можно объяснить неспособность мистера Вустера анализировать происходящее...  
  
Я бы с удовольствием закончил свою мысль на этой печальной ноте и уверил вас, что более ничего особенного в характере моего господина не наблюдается, но это было бы ложью. По мере продолжения своей службы я обратил внимание на ещё одну интересную особенность его характера — мистер Вустер совершенно лишён чувства стеснительности. Собственно, этого и стоило ожидать при таком уровне доверия малознакомым людям. Выражается эта особенность по большей части в том, что он не тяготится моим присутствием во время интимных процедур. Происходит ли это в моменты переодевания или в процессе омовения, он всегда обнажается без каких-либо заминок и благодарен, когда я помогаю ему с одеждой или вытираю его тело досуха. Он также не против случайных касаний, что, признаюсь, представляет собой одну из главных причин моего не утихающего к нему интереса.  
  
Не могу сказать, что подобное поведение является для господ чем-то из рук вон выходящим. Мне встречались и более несамостоятельные особи. Но, если рассматривать ситуацию в целом, такое доверие сейчас встречается крайне редко. Обычно хозяева довольствуются приготовлениями и отпускают слуг на время своих личных дел. Мистер Вустер же предоставляет мне возможность находиться рядом с ним практически всегда, и я никогда этой возможностью не пренебрегаю, истинно наслаждаясь нашим близким контактом.  
  
Беря во внимание мои предпочтения, эти довольно интимные моменты дарят мне массу приятных ощущений… но вместе с особым сортом удовольствия, возникающим каждый раз, когда я украдкой рассматриваю мистера Вустера, ставят меня в затруднительное положение. Как бы я не пытался сдерживать себя и спокойно наблюдать за движениями его красивого тела, любуясь им в рамках дозволенного, зачастую это получается у меня довольно скверно. Я нередко напрягаюсь, чем выдаю себя, и, уверен, мистер Вустер замечает моё напряжение.  
  
Обычно, в такие минуты мы встречаемся взглядами, которые красноречиво говорят мне, что он, увы, не принадлежит к последователям Уайльда. Длительность зрительного контакта всегда незначительна, что выдаёт неосведомлённость обращённых ко мне глаз. Тем не менее — и это даёт робкую надежду — разумно предположить, что любой другой на его месте давно бы не преминул высказать мне о слишком доскональном изучении его рельефных линий. Он же молчит, упорно видя в моих пристальных взглядах неизменно профессиональную хватку, и, кажется, даже не помышляет о том, что я могу изучать его облик в своих личных целях.  
  
Не буду скрывать, но его слабые дарования к трезвой оценке окружающей действительности вызывают во мне противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, я понимаю, что для уважающего себя джентльмена использовать неопытность (недалёкость) другого человека является делом недостойным, но, с другой стороны, эта неопытность приводит меня в необычайное волнение.  
  
С античных времён венцом красоты являлась пропорция, в особенности пропорция мужского тела, которое в те далёкие времена было возведено в культ. Прошло более двух тысячелетий, но, к счастью, мало что изменилось. Люди до сих пор рассматривают своих сородичей, опираясь на каноны древних, и интуитивно тянутся к тем, кто выглядит безупречно — то есть, к людям благородным, согласно поверьям, потомкам богов.  
  
Если вы хотите узнать, к какому роду принадлежит тот или иной индивид, присмотритесь к пропорциям его тела, и вы сразу всё поймёте. Ширина кости, длина ног, подъём щиколотки, форма пальцев — это и многое другое красноречиво расскажут вам, есть ли в носителе дурная кровь и, если есть, какова её концентрация. Внешний облик всегда является отражением породы, класса, кто бы ни говорил обратное и не старался переубедить вас модной в нынешнем веке аксиомой, что все равны.  
  
Пока я не достиг вершин понимания этой истины, а произошло это лишь к сорока годам, мне частенько приходить наблюдать ставящую в тупик картину: джентльмены, чьё происхождение не ставилось никем под сомнение, выглядели в разной степени дурно, а иные из них, переодевшись в простую одежду, и вовсе напоминали слуг. После многолетних наблюдений и сопоставлений некоторых фактов я научился различать людей по внешнему виду и безошибочно определять, чья кровь была безупречной, а чья имела сторонние вливания. Поистине совершенных джентльменов среди британской знати сейчас осталось совсем мало. Дело в том, что в последние десятилетия обнищавшая аристократия была вынуждена активно сношаться с нуворишами. Это многое объясняло, однако, нисколько меня не волновало, так как я служил и служу одному из чистейших существ, устраивающему меня практически во всём.  
  
Мистер Вустер покорил меня с первых секунд нашего знакомства. Даже его тяжёлое похмелье не смогло смазать положительное впечатление, которое произвёл на меня его внешний вид. Мне не приходилось видеть его отца и мать, но, уверен, материал для создания такого безукоризненного потомка был впечатляющим. У мистера Вустера идеальная симметрия лица и тела. Впервые мне пришлось идти в служение к такой красоте, и я до сих пор поражаюсь, как мне повезло, что в тот день листок с его адресом оказался в моих руках. Несомненно, это совпадение было не случайным, ибо лишь подлинному ценителю даётся право чтить лучшие дары природы. Не это ли счастье?  
  
Опустим подробности того, с каким тщанием я служу столь породистому господину. Мистер Вустер достоин только самого лучшего, хоть иногда он этого не понимает, обновляя свой гардероб недопустимыми вещами. И сколько бы я не вдалбливал в его бестолковую голову, что эксперименты с одеждой для него неприемлемы, вероятно, я ещё долго не смогу донести до его сознания эту простую мысль. Тут уж имеет силу ослиное упрямство, которое присуще моему нанимателю, но я предпринимаю все средства к тому, чтобы оно потихоньку искоренялось.  
  
Остальные нюансы его характера в целом устраивают меня и даже добавляют в наши отношения своеобразный колорит. Не думаю, что я смог бы до конца смириться, если бы мистер Вустер был более вдумчивым. Мне хватает и того, что он является обладателем живого воображения.  
  
Созерцание рядом с собой такого подарка судьбы доставляет мне эстетическое наслаждение. Я не мечтаю о большем, поскольку прекрасно осознаю, что как бы мне не хотелось стать к нему ближе, без его одобрения мои действия ни к чему не приведут, наоборот, только усугубят ситуацию. Поскольку за годы моей службы он не сделал ни единого намёка к сближению, думаю, мне не на что надеяться. Это, конечно, печалит, особенно в те моменты, когда я вижу его в наряде Адама, но я не могу сделать ничего, кроме как помочь ему облачиться в соответствии с его положением.


End file.
